Nick Heroes SHORT: Super Nick Heroes
by CrapperGeek
Summary: Timmy wishes for the four boys to be in a comic book.


It's been a few days since the incident with the syndicate reuniting, and now the villains are still foiled. Right now, Danny, Spongebob, and Timmy were inside Neutron's lab.

Danny was currently in a training room, which was actually a simulation room built by Jimmy, to train his powers and combat abilities. Right now, he was busy fighting a simulation of Technus, who was also strong, if not, just as strong than the actual Technus. Spongebob was practicing his karate on some nearby boxes, Jimmy was on his computer doing some work with whatever project, and Timmy was boredly reading a comic book.

After chopping another piece of wood in half, Spongebob looked kind of swollen (Not too much mind you, since he's Spongebob.) "This is fun!"

Danny exited out the training room. "Man, could you at least make your simulations a little easier?!"

"You did ask for the simulations to be more advanced." Jimmy replied. Danny sighed, as he went back into the training room.

"You know, I'm a little bummed out Lincoln couldn't join us, since he's still grounded." Spongebob said.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Well, I wanted to make him ungrounded when I made that wish, but Wanda kept blabbering on about how it would teach him responsibility or something like that."

"You know, you could really benefit from what from my mouth!" Wanda said.

"Hey! What about my mouth?" Cosmo then coughed up a toy carriage. "Hey! I haven't seen this since I was a baby!"

"Well, I'm sure Lincoln is okay." Jimmy said. However, the recaller near his keyboard was shaking.

"My recaller!" Jimmy said, as he stopped the shaking, and then he used it to open a portal. Soon afterwards, the portal opened, and a familiar figure jumped out and landed on the ground.

"I'm never gonna get used to that," he sighed, in his 3D body.

"Lincoln, you're back!" Spongebob said.

"Your parents ungrounded you?" Timmy said.

"Well yeah. They let me off the hook early!" Lincoln said. "Man, at least I have my own room again. I had to have my own guards in my room!"

Lincoln thought about the past week, where because his parents found out about him sneaking out, they had to make sure he was safe at the house, by putting two guards in his room, and who were they, you may ask?

"Ow!"

"I don't think sure, boy!" Lana said, holding a slingshot at Lincoln.

"I was just going to use the bathroom!"

Lola shot another rock at Lincoln. "Get back in bed, you vermin!"

Back to the lab. "At least your parents weren't kidnapped by aliens." Jimmy said.

"What?" Lincoln responded.

"It's a long story." Jimmy responded. "But welcome to my lab!"

Lincoln however noticed his appearance changed "Woah why am I so bulgy?", he said as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. "I look like some outdated computer animated cartoon!"

"Eh, you'll get used to it, but welcome back dude!" Timmy said, giving the middle loud a high five.

"Say, did you enjoy those Krabby Patties I made?"

"Enjoy them? THEY WERE AN EXPERIENCE." He grinned. "Alright Loud, why don't you relax for a bit, besides I need a small break myself?" Jimmy picked up his Tornado blaster and shrink ray, "Hey Spongebob want to spare?"

The sponge excitedly took out his bubble soap "Alright Jimmy, but I'll warn you I've got a a lot more up my sleeve that isn't just bubble bombs!"

"Wow, this place looks awesome!" Lincoln said, looking around.

"You want to touch Neutron's stuff?" Timmy asked Lincoln, as Jimmy gave an annoyed expression at Turner. "What?!"

Lincoln picked up gum off the shelves. "What's this stuff?" Timmy thought for a second "Oh that's the air gum that we use to go to the Bikini Bottom, just don't blow bubbles."

Lincoln nodded and saw a helmet "Hey this looks cool, what's it do?" Before Timmy could warn him Lincoln put the helmet on and it made him dumber "Duh, I'm loopy, I'm loopy!"

Timmy laughed as Lincoln picked his nose "Man you're stupider than Cosmo!"

"Hey! I got no defense!" Cosmo said.

Jimmy took off the helmet as Lincoln felt dazed from what just happened "Well that was an experience."

"Be careful with that!" Jimmy said. "This thing has been nothing but trouble!"

"Oh come on, what's the worst it can do?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I would've let a meteor hit Retroville and let an overly-powerful Sheen take over the world if it wasn't for this contraption!"

Lincoln's eyes were wide open. "You must have one crazy life!" His focus was now on the cheese ray, as he held it. "Be careful with that!" Jimmy snapped, but Lincoln then accidentally shot Cosmo. The green fairy's entire body and hair was made up of cheese.

"I am cheese!" Cosmo yelled, as he started eating his fingers. "Both delicious, and PAINFUL!"

Lincoln then had his attention on Timmy, who was reading comic books.

"Whatcha' reading there, Turner?" Lincoln said.

"None other than the greatest superhero to ever be published, the Crimson Chin!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him. I'm more into another cool superhero, Ace Savvy!" Lincoln pulled a comic out of his pocket.

"Eh, he's okay. But the Chin is better!"

"Nah, Ace Savvy still has the qualities as he did back when he debuted!" Lincoln said.

"So does the Chin himself!" Timmy said.

"Guys! Guys!" Spongebob said. "Let's not argue! Besides, you're both wrong! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are the best!"

"Look, the only way to settle this, is to see them fight each other!" Timmy said. "And I just know how! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were all inside the Chin's comic book!"

"In a minute, I'm feeding Phillip!" Cosmo said, taking out a nickel, which Lincoln was confused by but rolled with it. Wanda and Poof ended up poofing the wish anyways.

Soon, the five toons were inside the comic book. Lincoln was back to his 2D self and he noticed something was different "Woah! This is cool! I'm Ace Savvy!"

Suddenly, a lawyer appeared. "LAWSUIT!"

"Jr." The lawyer then left, as Lincoln rolled his eyes. "But sweet, I'm actually a hero inside a comic book!"

He said looking over his superhero attire "You're not the only one who's a hero now!" Timmy said.

Lincoln looked over and saw that Timmy's outfit changed as well resembling the crimson chin "I'm the Chin's sidekick, Cleft! The Boy Chin Wonder!" And 3 pink green and purple dogs appeared alongside him "And these are Ace, Clefto and Puppy Poof, the Chin hounds!"

Now Jimmy poofed up inside the comic book. "Turner! Why am I in this outfit again?" Jimmy asked, as he was wearing a helmet that looked like a brain and a suit that said B.B on it.

Timmy rolled his eyes "Come on Nerdtron, lighten up, we can still train by fighting villains!" Lincoln was impressed too. "Woah Jimmy you're a superhero as well!"

Jimmy sighed "I guess if we were to go along with this, I'd better act the part, I'm Brain boy! Super kid genius!"

Danny then poofed up. "Um, what am I doing in here?" Danny asked, and then he saw Lincoln. "Oh, sup Lincoln?"

"You're inside a comic book!"

"Ah, sweet! I guess childhood dreams can come true! This must mean that I'm….still Danny Phantom?"

"That's right!" Lincoln said. "You're already a comic book hero!"

"Yeah, one who's not even getting paid for it!" Danny replied.

"Hey, where's Spongebob?" Timmy asked.

"Over here guys!" The group turned and saw their sponge friend changed the most of all of them, he grew even taller than Danny, he had the body of a bodybuilder and blue mask with a bubble wand on top! "It's time for the grand return, in 2D though, of THE INVINCABUBBLE!"

After snapping back to reality from seeing Spongebob's new form, Timmy snapped his fingers in realisation "Hey, this is like one of the those comic book movies where all those heroes team up!"

"Yeah, and I'm hoping a good one!" Cosmo said.

"Thank goodness it isn't the 90's anymore!" Wanda said.

"Careful, or you will make the fanboys mad!" Danny said.

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

"Too late!" the fanboy started writing his letter. "I am a mad fanboy who can't take a joke! I can list plenty of 90's classics!"

"Anyways, who's ready to bust some crime!" Lincoln said cracking his knuckles. However, in front of them, jumped the Nega Chin, whose face was revealed on the next panel.

"Um, did this Crimson Chin guy become dark and gritty or something?" Danny asked.

"No! It's the Nega-Chin! The good Chin's evil twin from another universe!" Timmy said, and then he pointed to the Crimson Chin inside a cage. "And he's got the Crimson Chin captured!"

"So Cleft, you appear to have children as your reinforcements!" Nega Chin responded.

Spongebob tried to butt in.."Actually, I'm in my…"

"Well, don't mind if I bring in MY reinforcements…of EVIL!"

Out around him appeared The Brass Knuckle, The Iron Lung, The Titanium Toenail, H20lga, and of course, The Bronze Kneecap.

"This is going to be a real dream come true!" Danny said, raising his fists.

"Wait!" a voice that sounded like Carl called. Him, Sheen, and Patrick ran into the comic, as Burp Boy, Vibrating Lad and Mr. Super Awesomeness. "Don't forget about us!" Carl said. Of course, as Patrick and Carl were out of breath. Sheen immediately came rushing in.

"We were a part of the team too!" Patrick said.

"What did I miss?" Sheen said, after the two.

"How did you guys even get in the comic?" Timmy asked.

"We have our ways." Patrick responded.

"That's not even a legit…" Jimmy responded, but then shrugged it. "Forget this, let's battle these guys!"

"En Garde!" Nega Chin said, as he was about to fly.

"That's a term used for fencing!" Jimmy said.

"Who cares about research? EN GARDE!" Timmy said, as all of them flew into the air.

Both of the heroes collided with each other, as the fight began.

Spongebob shot bubbles from his wand hat at the Iron Lung, who sucked all of them up, and then spit out in disgust. Patrick then used his ice cream powers to shoot cones at the Iron Lung, which he also sucked up, happily digesting them. Both continued to fight, as Spongebob through in a punch..

BEANED!

And then Patrick threw another punch…with a cone.

ICE CREAMED!

Jimmy used a beam from his brain to shoot at H20lga, which tore apart her liquid body, but then it reassembled. "Ha! You can't destroy liquid, genius!" H20lga said.

H20lga used her hands to shoot at Jimmy from the ground.

BRAIN BLASTED!

Danny was shooting his beams at the Brass Knuckle, who dodged the beams with his knuckles.

"Ha! I ain't afraid of no ghost!" BK said, as he kept trying to hit Danny, but Danny kept dodging.

"But you definitely can't fight like one!" Danny said, as he attack BK's face.

GHOSTBUSTED!

Now, Carl was too busy running and screaming from the Titanium Toenail, who shot his giant metal nails at him. "I haven't been scared of nails this bad since my mothers!" He ducked at the nails, as he started rolling from panel to panel.

"Carl, use your powers!" Sheen said. "I can't, I need fuel!"

"I'll be back in half-a –second!"

One minute later, Sheen was forced to wait in line. "Oh come on! I thought comics weren't realistic!"

Meanwhile, Lincoln was fighting the Bronze Kneecap.

"Cards, huh?" Kneecap boasted. "Is that really all you got, you worthless kid?"

"You'll regret the day you called Ace Savvy Jr. worthless! In fact, that deserves a PENALTY!" Lincoln said, as he flew towards the Kneecap. He started shooting his ammo from his knees, which Lincoln dodged. Then, he threw his cards, slicing each of the knee guns.

PENALTY!

GO-FISH!

FULL DECK!

Then, Lincoln punched the Kneecap in his face.

Now, Timmy was busy fighting the Nega Chin, where he was thrown by the bad Chin onto buildings. Of course, his dogs helped him fight the Chin, by biting parts of his body, with Poof performing a number one on his feet.

TINKLE!

The Nega Chin was now knocked out.

Meanwhile, Spongebob shielded Jimmy from H20lga, absorbing her water.

"Thank goodness, I'm a Sponge!" he laughed. He used his wand hat to spit the water back at her, throwing her back towards a building. In back of him, Jimmy used his brain power to turn the Iron Lung into rust.

RUSTED!

Danny then sent the Brass Knuckle flying on the pile.

Meanwhile, Carl was still dodging the Iron Lung, as Sheen came back with the soda.

"Told you I'd be back in a second!" Sheen said.

"It's been two minutes!"

"Well…it's different in comic book time!" Sheen said, as Carl guzzled down the soda, and then Sheen gave him the quick vibration of his body. Now, it was time for Carl to use his power. He gave a big burp,

BELCH!

sending the titanium toenail flying towards the pile.

Finally, Patrick used a giant cone to send H20lga in the pile.

"I wanted ice cream, not a popsicle!" Patrick said.

Finally, Lincoln used his cards to send the Brass Knuckle flying towards the pile.

TWENTY-ONE'D!

"Well, that settles it!" Danny said.

Finally, Timmy set the Chin out of his cage.

"You did it again, Cleft! With your super team of cartoony adolescents!"

"We're not just cartoons.." Spongebob said. "We're….." He immediately blacked out. "Darn, I can't think of anything cool!"

"Say, didn't we come here for something else?" Lincoln said.

"Oh yeah!" Timmy looked at his fairies, as they poofed up Ace Savvy, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (the comic ones, not the real ones), and Ultra Lord ("What?! I had a request too!" Sheen said.

"Ah, so it's a fight you want!" Crimson Chin said, as he was up in the air. Now, the toons were on chairs, watching the fight begin.

"This is going to be the fight of the century!" Timmy said.

"By the way, it's best to leave this open for interpretation!" Lincoln said. "Bye!"

THE END.

Back on Earth.

"Say Carl, aren't comic book movies supposed to have those little things at the end that tease the future?" Sheen said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Carl said.

In back of them, Cluster ships flew through portals.

"Nothing." Sheen responded.

 **Special thanks to PKSmashBros for the idea, the thumbnail, and most of the opening.**

 **BTW, this is supposed to be the first of these shorts, despite April Fools being written first. Maybe a sequel to this will come.**


End file.
